The Nightmare from Space
by NerdyCat
Summary: A story about a scientist and his brother in the world of necromorphs and phycos


The Nightmare from space

The year:2508

Location:Unknown

A low grade EDF (Earth Defense Force)ship heading toward a Base. The base was partly underwater. Now the ship was transporting someone important... well In perspective. The ship was transporting a scientist. This scientist name was Dr. David Shade. He was a mutation specialist, he was so focused on his work mutated himself. Now Dr. Shade was a man of class he wore a pinstriped black and white vest, a black shirt, black pants with 2 chains on them hanging at his hips, he wore a white bow tie he was a 5'10" white, he had shaggy brown hair, and black cat ears(the mutation I was talking about),he had black glasses with white take down the center, under his glasses he had blueish eyes with a hint of green. Now on this ship the EDF soldiers wore the soldier rig of course. There were two pilots and in the back with Dr. Shade there were three soldiers (and did I Mention that Dr. Shade was hand cuffs?). One soldier was a young private he was very afraid of everything basicly especial Dr. Shade. The second soldier was a corporal she wasn't afraid of Dr. Shade. She got up and asked the pilots if they were close and one replied with "Yes we are here." so she walked back told them to get up and to engage there rigs. Now the doctor was feeling very combative you could say so he declined and the corporal wasn't to happy with him to say the least. They landed at the base it was named Omega Niner. The ship opened its hatch and the Corporal pushed the doctor wile pointing her modified linegun at him. The other to picked up there handheld gravitron accelerators. There weren't very many soldiers in the hanger. They took the doctor still all three soldiers to the control room. There the doctor saw but never talked to General Ambrose Caiden. The doctor met Commander F. Cadigen (who later died that year on the USM Valor) now the commander asked them to uncuff the doctor, then the doctor went and shock the commanders hand and introduced himself the commander stopped him in the middle of his introduction and said to him he knew who he was, and that he was the one who requested his presence. The Commander then said that he wanted him to experiment with necromorphs. The doctor wasn't very happy with this but he went along with it but he requested a few things one was his weapons(a modified Plasma cutter and a modified Seeker rifle),second he wanted his pet cat named Mr. Muffin(because he was brown like a muffin and lazy) and lastly he wanted his brother. The commander agreed to the doctors request then left to pack for the USM Valor. The commander later that day left.

That night the doctor was given his weapons and and shown his room. A few days went by and he still waited for his brother and his cat. The second day he was escorted to the hanger where a ship was landing and his brother stepped off with his stuff. Now the doctors brother was a tall skinny guy,his hair was black with a streak of yellow that hung in his face,his eyes were yellow and he could see in the dark(because the doctor thought it would be a good idea to experiment on his brother will he slept),he wore a white tangtop with black pants. His personal weapons he carried with him one was a EG-900 SMG and a Seeker Rifle. He stepped off and the doctor grabbed his own stuff and his cat. He looked at his brother and said hi to him. His brother was glad to see him. That instant the corporal interrupted and said "Hello Lieutenant Colonel Night Shade, I'm Corporal Emily Doll". She said this to him with interest. Then she said "I will show you your barracks Ltc Shade". Then Corporal Doll took Shade to his barracks and the doctor took his cat and his stuff to his barracks. He got everything set up and comfortable for him and he decided to go check on his brother so he walked around until he found the name tag for his brother and he entered. He entered to his brother talking to the Corporal. The doctor then said " I see you two are acquainted and he shut the door. Then he opened it again and asked if there was a firing range. The Corporal told him there was and where to go. The doctor showed up at the firing range with his plasma cutter and his seeker rifle. Then he walked in to a suit kiosk and he had his black and white Heavy Duty Vintage Suit on that they had shipped with him. He then started to do target practice with his plasma cutter and then his seeker rifle. After awhile he got board so he went to the suit kiosk and he got his normal cloths with his rig on him. He decided to go talk to his brother so he headed to his brothers room and walked in again. His brother was talking about his outstanding flight skills and how he had seen randomly in the city Issac Clarke. This surprised him because the last time he had seen his brother he was just a master Sargent and he had no flight skills what so ever and that his brother had seen Issac Clarke this was very surprising because his brother wasn't the person who would usually be in the city. His brother would always be on a mission on reconnaissance missions. So the doctor asked his brother what he had done so far and the stories were astounding and magnificent. After a while the doctor felt tired and retired to his quarters and went to bed.

The next morning Dr. Shade woke up with Mr. Muffin on him. The doctor then said to him "why good morning Mr. Muffin". The doctor got up and looked around his room. There was one window on the wall that his bed was on, he had a computer desk, he had a closet, and he had posters of science stuff and cats. He put Mr. muffin beside him and got up. He went and took a shower then brushed his teeth got a black long sleeve shirt on a black tie, black pants, his glasses. Then he put his rig on via suit kiosk.

He Yawned and walked out to get breakfast. When he got there he got a coffee and eggs.

He looked for his brother so he could sit with him and he found him sitting with the corporal. He walked over and sat next to the corporal and said "Good morning.." he yawned again "..guys". They both said good morning and started eating. The doctor then started to eat his eggs and drink his coffee. The corporal look at the doctor and said to him "So big day, you get to finally start working in your lab with the necromorphs?". He looked at her with disagreement. She wore her suit. As did his brother. Then the doctor said to them " Isn't there a day were you don't have these huge and heavy suits on?". "Yes there are day and its usually Saturdays and Sundays" she said in a reply. "Do I need to wear mine as well?" he asked. "Yes you do" she said not amused with him. He then put his head on the table with his arms around his head as if he were going to sleep there moving his breakfast plate out of the way. He gets up and heads to the suit kiosk with his head hanging low with sadness. Seconds later he walks back in with his black and white Heavy duty vintage suit on. He sits down again and looks at her and says "Happy now?" She reply's with "Yes very much so now you can take care of the necromorphs we have for you we even went all out and got you a few enhanced necromorphs, a brute, a tripod, a hunter , are last scientist decided he'd go into one of the necromorph cages with out his suit on" she looks at him "and he turned in to a guardian, we got you a stalker, and we even got you a waster". The doctor looks at her as if shes crazy because shes smiling about it. "Are you guys trying to kill everyone on this base?" he said. She didn't reply. She then told two low ranked soldiers to bring the doctor to his lab. The two soldiers took the doctor to his lab where thankfully the necromorphs were not housed. He sat down in a computer chair and spun it around. The corporal soon walked in the room. The doctor stopped spinning. The corporal looked at him unamused. "This is your lab get comfortable here you will spend most of your time here, Don't blow this lab up like you did at your previous job and yes I know about it, it is in your record" she said. His brother was not far behind and heard this and looked at his brother with a very surprised look on his face. The doctor then looked at his brother and said "Hey hey hey its not as bad as it sounds, there were no good benefits working there they were rude to me so I decided to kill them" He smiled as he said so. His brother looked at him now with confusion on his face.

The doctor then said " Hey so lets look at the necromorphs shall we?" . The corporal then looked at him and said "yes that's a good idea." they all headed to the necromorph cages in a secure further down in the facility. When they arrived the doctor was horrified by how many necromorphs were there. The doctor then said "Well umm I think I would like to retire to my quarters ya that's it ya night." then he ran to his room. The corporal looked at Night Shade and said "what was that all about" he replied with " I think he was a bit freaked out because of how many of them there are you guys have hundreds of them in your basement it just screams out nightmare to him" he looked at her and said " Well it is getting kinda late good night corporal." He then walked to his room and when to be. meanwhile in the doctors quarters the doctor was talking to his cat saying "tomorrow we have to go to work but they really don't want you in the lab I don't think... hmmm what shall I do I got it. night ." he pet his cat got undressed and fell asleep. the next day in the morning the doctor went straight to the lab didn't even eat breakfast. He wore a black jacket a white shirt a black bowtie black pants. he was writing a paper about a quick acting healer as the corporal walked in and asked" Why are you in here you haven't had breakfast and you are wearing a heavy jacket?" and then head popped out of the jacket. The doctor then said" I can explain I work my best with by my side and..ya." She looked at him and said " You should have your cat with you doctor and you will have a co worker here with you to help."


End file.
